1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a footwear with a power generator, more particularly to a footwear with a power generator for activating a light source in a cavity between an outsole and an upper of the footwear.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional footwear with a battery 123 for a light source 125 in a cavity in a sole 111 of the footwear. The footwear includes a pressing member 124 that is pressable to electrically connect the battery 123 and the light source 125 when an external force is applied to the pressing member 124 so as to permit the light source 125 to generate flashing light when the user is walking.
The conventional footwear is disadvantageous in that it is relatively expensive to use the battery 123 for activating the light source 125.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a footwear that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback.
According to the present invention, there is provided a footwear that comprises: an outsole having a heel portion and defining a reference plane that is adapted to form an angle with a ground surface when the heel portion is lifted above the ground surface and that is adapted to be parallel to the ground surface when the heel portion is in contact with the ground surface; a stand projecting upwardly from the outsole and having an inclined upper surface that is inclined relative to the reference plane; a power generator mounted on the outsole and including a rotor that is rotatable about an axis, and a stator magnetically associated with the rotor for generating power upon rotation of the rotor; and a driving unit including a weight that has a pivot end mounted pivotally on the inclined upper surface, and a free end opposite to the pivot end, and that is connected to the rotor. The free end of the weight is swingable by virtue of gravity when the inclined upper surface of the stand is swung back and forth as a result of upward and downward movements of the heel portion within the angle, thereby driving the rotor to rotate back and forth so as to permit actuation of the power generator to generate power.